Please don't tell the the truth
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: A horrible break up leaves Shane feeling like crap. Leaving was the only way he thought could fix it. One-shot. Summary fail...


_The truth is that I'm asking you to lie,  
And we both know that it ain't right,  
But if you ever loved me please,  
Have some mercy on me,_

Sitting at a bus stop in the dead of night. Knowing that he wouldn't be coming back. He looked up to see the bus pulling in then back to the letter in his hands. His hands shook as he dropped the letter into the mailbox. Then he picked up his bag waited for the bus to finally pull up. Stepping on he nodded to the driver as he paid and looked for a seat. Mostly full of couples and families he made his way to the back. Throwing the bag in the empty seat next to him when he sat down. He just sat and watched the bus pull away thinking to himself. She'll just rip the card to shreds and go on with her life. Cause he was just a train wreak that happened.

"Mitchie… You got a letter." Her mother called from Kitchen. "Kay whose it from?" She asked coming in. "Doesn't say. It's just addressed to you." Connie shrugged handing the envople to her. "Have you heard from Shane lately? I thought you two were well together?" Connie asked as Mitchie opened the letter to find his hand writing.

"_Lie.  
I know it isn't the right thing to do. But  
please if you ever loved me…  
Have some mercy on me.  
Truth is I'm still not over you.  
I still love you._" She read. She saw the tear drops and knew he left. Decided to leave she smiled sadly. "I don't know… We broke up on the phone a couple days ago… He's most likely over in the west coast…" Mitchie shrugged "I'm going to go up to my room…" She whispered quietly as she left. Her heart breaking slightly. She realized he left for her. Pulling her phone from her pocket as she pressed the speed dial number for him. "Hey Its Shane. Leave a message. I'll return it some time… Mitchie, Label, And Family come first. So later." She heard his voice happy and carefree. "I'm sorry." She whispered before hanging up.

His phone vibrated a couple times before it stopped and vibrated again. Clearly missing her call and getting the message she left. Afraid she was calling and yelling he left the phone. Expecting another hundred calls from her. He was sitting now in a motel room. The paint chipped and the smell of cigarette smoke filled his lungs. He didn't mind it. It didn't remind him of her and her flower scented perfume. His eyes scanned the room before landing back on the T.V It was news that he was missing. The boys had been worried for the past couple of days. That's when he pulled out his note book and started to write. "_Nate, Jase…_

_Yeah I suck I know… Just I'd thought I write this… I quit…_

_Everything pretty much.  
My job, our friendship, my life…  
All cause it hurts… To much.  
We broke up… Mitchie and me… Wait…  
Should I write Michelle and me?  
She told me to leave her alone from now on.  
I decided I'll do what she wants…  
I've already screwed up her life. To much…  
She's the only person… The one…  
You know how you guys go on and on about finding this girl of your dreams and crap…  
Well Mine broke my heart and stepped all over it…  
I don't think she did it on purpose she looked just as crushed as I feel…  
Don't bother anymore… I'll come back in my own time..._" He wrote. He couldn't help but write another letter to Mitchie.

"_Baby…  
I really shouldn't call you that should I? _" He started. But crossed it out.

"_I love you…_" He wrote this time then again crossed out. Yelling in frustration for not knowing what to say. "Damn it." He cursed frowning as he thought, and thought and finally came up with something.

"_I'm sorry_." Was what was written and finally not crossed out. Frowning and placing the two letters in the mail Shane trudged back to the motel room and curled up on the bed. His body slowly fell to sleep.

He shivered… When was the last time he had an actually mean or even form of heat? Months ago. Sometime in mid-May. That was well over eight months ago.

He was thin. Deathly thin. He was amazed his mind and body were still running. He finally came back. Five years and two months away from here. He wondered if the guys would recognize him. He slowly made his way up toward the apartment the three shared.

Secretly hoping that they sold it off and some nice family of five were living there. When he knocked and held his breath he closed his eyes and opened door was opened but no one… "MOMMY!" A small child called suddenly as a woman, Caitlyn came to the door.

"Liza what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers." Caitlyn scolded the child before pushing her away. Shane frowned. His friend well once friend was a mother. "Um.. I'm sorry… I can't let you in.. Your… a…" Caitlyn said stopping. "Homeless… I know…" Shane said quietly. "But that's not why I'm here." He added. Caitlyn suddenly looked worried. "Look. I don't care how much money you need you aren't getting it. How did you even get up here? Wait! That's not important… Well yes it is but What do you want?" Caitlyn rambled as Nate came up behind her. "Cait?" He said softly. "Some creepy hobo is at the door… Take care of it?" Caitlyn said not looking away from Shane as she backed away. "Figures…" Nate mutted as he pulled out his wallet for a small amount of cash."Don't want your money." Shane said louder then he had earlier.

"Sha…ne?" Nate said taking a good look at his friend. The man nodded. Nate smiled and laughed softly. "Come in." He said moving back a little. Shane only shook his head. "Shouldn't… I'll break down even more…" Shane mumbled. "Well… one second stay there." Nate said closing the door before heading for the kitchen. Shane could hear him pop open the microwave and press a couple buttons and a few minutes of waiting he heard a ding and more shuffling back towards the door. "Nate!" He heard Caitlyn yell. "What?" Nate said obliviously close to the door. "You are not giving that hobo that." She said with much authority in her voice. "He's not a hobo." Nate said muttering and a clicking noise was heard. "What is going on?" Some one said sleepily behind the door. "Someone is 'back' from… Well I don't know where he's been…" Nate said quietly.

First he heard more shuffling towards the door then the door swing open and a hand smack him across the face. "Ow…" Shane cried out. He looked up to see who had slapped him. "You ass." Caitlyn said glaring. Nate's eyes danced with amusement. "Owned…" Some one behind Nate muttered. "What the hell?" Caitlyn said spinning around as Nate moved past her and handed Shane the microwaved tv dinner. "THanks…" Shane muttered as he pulled one of the chicken strips from the plastic container. "You are over reacting and you didn't even date him…" Who ever had woke up and called out Owned. "Well M your just in denial still." Caitlyn reasoned. "Am not. Watch. Nate move your ass." Mitchie said as Nate moved suddenly away from the door. "Yes M'am." Nate said. "Shane…" Mitchie said his name finally. Staring at her he suddenly just seemed to collapse. "Mitchie…" He whispered looking at her.

* * *

Blah. Crappy. Kinda... It's alright I guess.. I could have got into more details... But I felt like leaving the end at him whispering her name... It leave people wondering... =)

I'm obbsessed I tell you. Based loosely around the song _The Truth by Jason Aldean_. Which by the way I don't own.


End file.
